


Midnight Pancakes

by aerolanya



Series: Marcus Pike Deserves Good Things [1]
Category: The Mentalist
Genre: Cooking, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:35:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28607607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aerolanya/pseuds/aerolanya
Summary: “Hungry, babe?” He smiles down at you and places another kiss on the tip of your nose. “Can I make you pancakes?” He could have sworn your answering smile lit up the whole room.
Relationships: Marcus Pike/Reader, Marcus Pike/You
Series: Marcus Pike Deserves Good Things [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2119704
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	Midnight Pancakes

Your eyes flutter open to see it’s still dark out. Glancing at the clock, you let out a soft groan when you realized it was still the middle of the night. You smile at the warm mass of Marcus Pike next to you, his face looking even more soft and innocent than usual while relaxed in sleep. Your stomach growled, but you push it aside as you snuggle back into the warm pile of blankets and gently wrap your arms around Marcus’ form, trying not to wake him.

Marcus stirs as you bury your nose in his neck, and responds in kind, pulling you even closer to him. He places a soft kiss on your forehead as he asks, “What are you doing awake, beautiful?”

“Just looking at you, handsome,” you smirk, throwing one of your legs over his in an attempt to take in more of his body heat. “Sorry to wake you, I know you have an early morning.”

“No problem, any way we can get you back to sleep?” He wiggles his eyebrows and leans in for a kiss, but your stomach chose that unfortunate moment to growl again, loudly. You scrunch your nose in embarrassment and pull back.

“Hungry, babe?” He smiles down at you and places another kiss on the tip of your nose. “Can I make you pancakes?” He could have sworn your answering smile lit up the whole room.

“You know I’m always up for pancakes,” you answer, rolling out of bed and picking up Marcus’ shirt off the floor where it had been discarded earlier in the evening.

He follows you quickly, grabbing one of the sleeves. “You could leave that off, you know,” he says, ticking one eyebrow up.

“Pancakes first, sir! Then...maybe some other things,” you respond, already buttoning up his shirt. He sighed heavily as he helped you finish the top few buttons. “I can’t imagine you would be wearing my shirt if you weren’t interested in some other things. You know how I feel about seeing you in my clothes.” His gaze traces a fiery path down your torso, wrapped in his shirt, to your bare legs and then back up to your lips, before leaning into you.

You smile brightly and spin out of his grasp, moving down the stairs toward the kitchen. “Oh, I know!” You called over your shoulder as you finished your descent. Marcus shakes his head and chuckles to himself as he pulls on a pair of sweatpants, before following you downstairs.

When he reached the bottom of the stairs, you had already begun pulling out ingredients and setting them on the counter. “Hey now, that’s my job,” he scolds gently as he strolls up behind you, wrapping his arms around your waist and brushing his lips on what exposed skin he could find under the collar of his button down.

“Oh, you’re making the pancakes, I’m just helping out,” you respond, pulling a bag of chocolate chips out of the pantry and shaking them at him before moving to place them next to the stove.

“Just one more thing I needed...” he places his hands on his hips and scans the kitchen before his eyes settle on you. “Ah, found it!” He exclaims as he lifts you by your waist and sets you on the countertop next to the ingredients. “Now I have everything I need.” He kisses you gently as you giggle and places your hands on either side of his face, briefly indulging in the way his soft beard scratches your skin.

“Hey, don’t get distracted! I was promised pancakes, sir,” you tease when his lips drop to your neck. “Pancakes first, then you can have your way with me.”

He flashes you a winning smile and steps back with his hands up, “All right, you win. Pancakes first.” You place your hands on the counter and kick your feet back and forth as you watch Marcus begin preparing ingredients and pouring out the batter. His eyes lock on yours as he shimmies the pan and flawlessly flips the pancake, smiling at you all the while.

“Well, now you’re just showing off,” you smirk, as he laughs and looks back down. He pours some more batter back into the pan and lifts his eyes to yours again as you pop a chocolate chip into your mouth. “I love you,” he said, smiling softly. You pull him back in front of you, wrapping your arms around his neck. “I love you too, Agent Pike. Now finish those pancakes so you can take me to bed,” you respond, tossing him a wink before pulling him in for a bruising kiss.

“Yes ma’am,” he breathes when you finally broke away, running his hands up and down your legs before pulling them tightly around his waist.

“On second thought, Agent, maybe the pancakes can wait,” you answer, before turning your attention to his jawline and neck.

His face breaks into a huge smile before hefting you off the counter and fully into his arms. “Your wish is my command,” he says before diving in to kiss you again and leaning you back onto the counter.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven’t written anything down in 100 years so please be kind. I just want Marcus to be happy honestly. I hope you enjoyed this fluffy mess. <3
> 
> Come yell at me on [Tumblr](https://hotspacepilots.tumblr.com)!


End file.
